1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a paint roller tray provided with a bottom having two upright side walls, a front and a rear wall along its periphery, which paint roller tray is, furthermore, provided with two surfaces with ribs, over which a paint roller can be rolled to remove excess paint from it, of which surfaces one is the inner side of the front wall and the other is the top side of a mainly horizontal wall.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Such a paint roller tray is known from the Canadian patent application CA 2.091.797. With this well-known paint roller tray, the practically horizontal wall, the top side of which is the other surface for rolling off paint, is situated on the top edge of the front wall and extends outwards from the front wall. This well-known paint roller tray is, furthermore, provided with a handle and can be used when hanging from the handle by rolling the paint roller over the sloping front wall instead of over the practically horizontal wall. Because of this, the paint roller tray will not tip over when rolling a paint roller, where the roller is pressed on the surface. The disadvantage of this well-known paint roller tray is that the bottom and the practically horizontal wall that is the other surface for rolling paint off a roller lie in the same direction, as a result of which the paint roller tray is relatively long and because of that difficult to handle.